


Fixing Wounds (Day 9)

by famgrill_sinner



Series: Valentines Day (Taz) [9]
Category: TAZ - Fandom, The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: BATTLE/FIGHT WOUNDS, Dead Julia, F/M, I just want them to be happy, McStake, OOC, Sad boi, haha wHoops, not self harm, oh no :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famgrill_sinner/pseuds/famgrill_sinner
Summary: Day 9 of Valentine oneshots: Fixing battle wounds-Magnus glances as his scars from many years and remember





	Fixing Wounds (Day 9)

Magnus was supposed to shower due to all the wood shavings that covered his body. Not his fault he wanted to make something to take his mind off the upcoming holiday. Making ducks helped. That's all he made for the past week. Ducks in different sizes and trying a new style.

“Magnus go shower you’re ruining the floor.” Taako complained for the twentieth time today. Magnus just sighed in response and walked back into his room where his shower was. Sure there was a shower somewhere else on the base but it was easier to use the one they all got in their luxury suite.

He already had his towel in there plus clothes in his room. Grabbing a shirt and a pair of shorts he went over to the bathroom. Magnus stripped and got ready for the shower. Not before getting one flex session. Gotta make sure his guns were still locked and loaded.

Magnus flexed and chuckled to himself. Despite those years he lost in Wonderland (and his new body) he still got it. He flexed again but his chuckling died down to silence as his body loosened.

He was covered in scars. All over his chest, arms, even legs. Not to mention the one over his left eye. He didn’t think anything of them for a majority of having them. Didn’t think there was anything special on him other than the fact this wasn’t his body. But these scars made him, almost, sad. Then it hit him. Julia helped him fix up his scars when he first got them.

-

Magnus decided trying to play the role of peacekeeper wasn’t going to stop anybody from fighting. Learned that the hard way today. A nice slash across his chest and a small stab in his left shoulder not to mention a nice bruise on his jaw. Julia would kill him when she saw how beat up he was. He wasn’t anything special. Just a human man trying to make a place for himself in this world.

Slowly he opened the door to Hammer and Tongs. Not only was it his shop between himself and his wife, it was also where they lived. Why buy a house when you can live in the back of your stroe? Julia wasn’t in the main room of the shop. That was good. He could fix them up himself. She did the last eight.

Magnus creeped past the store portion of the building and towards the bathroom where all the necessary components were to fix him up. Julia was in the kitchen humming to herself as she chopped something. Maybe if he was super quiet then she wouldn’t hear him? Sounded logical.

He took another step, wrong move. The floor squeaked as if it was in a horrible pain and Julia spun around with the knife in hand. Once she realised that it was her husband she dropped the knife and ran over to him.

“Maggie what happened?” Julia asked with her voice laced in concern. He just gave a wave of the hand and a scoff. As if this happened all the time. Well, it did. So he wasn’t wrong but wasn’t right.

“Justa lil fight. I’ll be fine.” Magnus said feeling Julia run her hands over his upper body as if she was making sure he was safe. Magnus winced when she touched the open wound on his chest. If he wasn’t slightly hunched over she would have saw the rip in the shirt which was a dead give away for his wound. It wasn’t like he would die from it. It was just deep enough to pierce the skin and draw blood, not to mention cut through his shirt. The shoulder one was the same just a little deeper.

“You’re bleeding. Come on lemmie fix you up.” Julia said grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the bathroom. He sighed. He didn’t think they were big deals. Just a little scratch on his chest. That would buff out easy. Wait no. That’s not how the human body works. You can’t just buff out a scar or wound. He’s not made of wood, you can’t just do that.

Julia sat him down on the side of the bathtub and grabbed the med-kit. Sure he could just, drink a potion or see a cleric but that wouldn’t help him at this moment. It’d still leave a scar regardless of the methods of treatment. Which is why Magnus was getting his wound treated by someone he trusts. Someone he loves.

“There’s a nasty one on your shoulder. Take off your shirt.” Julia said opening the box and sitting next to him. Magnus chuckled.

“Shouldn't we wait until you fix me up for stuff like that?” Magnus asked with a giggle. Julia looked at him and sighed. She tried not to laugh but with no luck. She did laugh at him. Magnus always lit up her day even if it was just something small. If it was as simple as helping her make dinner, do a simple chore, make an eleborate piece of woodwork, even a kiss. Everything he did made her happy.

“I’m trying to help you. Shush.” Julia scoffed gently shoving him. He laughed back and kissed her hand. She fixed him up, wrapping a bandage around his chest and shoulder. He said that he wouldn’t do that again but they both knew that was a lie. He’d never stop fighting. It was the soul reason why he was put on this earth. Well, that and to meet Julia. Soulmates.

“Thanks. I love you Jules.” Magnus said kissing her. Julia giggled as she kissed back. He loved her more than anything. That’s why he fought. To prove how strong he was. To prove he could protect her.

-

“I couldn’t protect her.” Magnus breathed out clutching the scar that went across his chest. All of his scars seemed to burn at the momeory of her. As if the wounds were getting reopened now that she was gone. It may seem strange, but that made them closer together. Almost if the bandages were to protect him in the future.

He saw himself in the mirror through his eyes which were bluried with tears. With a loud grunt he punched the mirror, effectivally shattering it and getting glass in his hand. Now he really needed a shower. But most importanly, he needed Julia back.

**Author's Note:**

> Only weenies cry ovee Julia still.


End file.
